nickelodeonfandomcom-20200223-history
Remy Buxaplenty
Remy Buxaplenty is a snooty rich kid who sometimes antagonizes Timmy Turner in The Fairly OddParents. Envious of the fact that Timmy has two fairy godparents and parents who actually give him some attention, Remy is frequently scheming to make Timmy lose Cosmo and Wanda. Biographical details Remy first crossed paths with Timmy in the episode "Fairy Fairy Quite Contrary". Rivalry between the two instantly formed as Remy outdid Timmy in just about everything, including arcade game high-scores and being the Crimson Chin's sidekick. Curious to find out how Remy was beating him at everything, Timmy went to spy on him and found out a rather shocking (to him) revelation - Remy's parents spent even less time with him than Timmy's parents did with him. Remy's only friend is his fairy godparent, Juandissimo Magnifico, who just happens to be Wanda's ex-boyfriend. Remy challenged Timmy to a fairy duel, which would result in the loser losing their fairy godparents. Thanks in part to some cheating by Cosmo, though, Timmy ended up winning the duel, and thus Remy lost all memory of ever knowing Juandissimo. Feeling sorry for his rival, however, Timmy wished for a way for Remy's parents to spend more time with him. Remy and his parents were stranded on a uncharted desert island, but due to viewer demand, Remy returned three seasons later in "Remy Rides Again". It was revealed that shortly after ending up on the island, Remy's father discovered oil, and his mother opened a shopping mall, which again left them distracted by money and paying their son no attention. After being hit on the head with a coconut, though, Remy regained his memories of his previous episode; upon returning to Dimmsdale, he enacted a plot of revenge by pretending to want to be Timmy's best friend and using his riches to do all sorts of nice things for him (such as sending Vicky to the moon and getting Trixie Tang to go out with him) so that Timmy would be too happy to have fairy godparents. Just when his plan seemed to be working, Remy soon discovered Juandissimo, who had been working several odd jobs since their parting and missed him very much, had come back disguised as the aforementioned coconut to restore his memory - which itself was a plot by Jorgen Von Strangle, who was a regular patron at a diner Juandissimo had been working at and disliked Juandissimo's lousy cooking. By the end of the episode, Remy had not succeeded in making Timmy lose Cosmo & Wanda, but he and Juandissimo were now reunited. In Remy's next appearance, "The Big Bash" (which mistakenly aired before "Remy Rides Again" in the US), he and Timmy went on a scavenger hunt through time and space hosted by Cupid. At the end, it was revealed that the very things they had been hunting for were in fact ingredients for Cupid's lunch, which angered the two boys enough to declare a truce and sic the monsters they had encountered against him. Naturally, the truce was over by Remy's next (and most recent) appearance, "Operation F.U.N." Here, Remy tricked Timmy into wishing for a scholarship at a military school called the Academy For Unruly N'er-Do-Wells (where he was working as a cadet) and then separated Timmy from his fairies, but this plot failed too. Although it has been shown that Juandissimo is still with him, Remy has oddly not been seen (even in Juandissimo's subsequent appearances) since. Category:The Fairly OddParents characters